Electrical connectors generally comprise an insulative body containing electrically conductive contacts. When the body contains a large plurality of contacts, it is desirable to load many contacts at once, thus reducing the cost of the connector. In the past it has been difficult to accomplish this task in a simple, economic, and reliable manner.